


Interlude

by lavenderspark



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: Just a quick drabble/extended scene for ep 1.03.





	Interlude

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to wrap her head around everything he had just told her. She had summoned magic that hadn't been used in centuries, but she had no idea how, and now she had to leave Oxford. He was taking her to his family home in France, to keep her safe. 

Thoughts tumbled around in her mind. She glanced up to find him standing above her. He dropped down to her level, his dark eyes banishing any thoughts from her head. Her breath caught as he stared at her. He reached out and slowly brushed her hair away from her face. She closed her eyes at his touch, heart racing. She didn't move, giving him the same freedom he had allowed her at dinner. 

She opened her eyes at the loss of his touch, only to drop them to his lips as he leaned toward her, her breath ragged. Heat coursed through her veins as he captured her lips in his. She couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped as she opened to him, hungrily returning his kiss.

He slowly pushed her back until she was laying flat on the bed, his arms on either side of her. She welcomed his weight, the feel of his firm body against hers. Unable to hold back any longer, she slid her hands up his back, gliding her fingers along the tight muscles. She felt him shiver under her touch, but he didn't pull away. His kiss grew more intense, fire was pooling inside her, demanding more. She squirmed under him, burying one hand in his hair, scraping her nails across his scalp. He bucked against her, a low growl in his throat. She whimpered as he put a hand on her hip, holding her still.

"Diana," he whispered, breaking the kiss. "We have to stop. I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

She opened her eyes, her mind still hazy. The intensity of his gaze sent a shiver through her. She reached out and caressed his cheek, "I trust you," she whispered.

He leaned into her touch, turning to kiss her hand. "I don't trust myself," he said taking her hand in his. "And there is still too much that you don't know. We've already broken several rules," he said kissing her palm and standing. 

Her body screamed at the loss of his, her mind still spinning. She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself. "I hate rules," she muttered to herself.

He chuckled, "So I've noticed. Finish packing, I think you've broken enough here for now."

She sighed, pulling herself up off the bed. She finished packing her bag and changed her clothes. She walked through her rooms, making sure she had everything, and followed Matthew out the door. They walked to his car in the dark in silence. As they neared the street, he held out his hand to her. She smiled up at him and laced her fingers in his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done super quick on my phone since I'm currently on vacation. I didn't want to wait to post it though because I won't be home until after the next episode airs. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
